Metal Gear Solid 2 secrets
Unlockables Alternate Title Screen Beat the game once to get a new blue screen with Raiden in the background. To change back to the red one with Solid Snake, go back to the title screen when the opening demo plays. Camera See Digital Camera Once the player beats the game, save it. When the player starts a new game they should have it in their inventory. In the Plant part you have to find it to have it on the next gameplay. After Emma is stabbed and you come to Strut E, go through the nearest door. You can also get there with the black box. Grip Levels To unlock grip level 2 do 100 pull ups. To unlock grip level 3, first obtain grip level 2, and then do 100 more pull ups. In order to get the player's grip higher faster without doing pull-ups, drop from a railing and grab on to another railing as the player is falling ten times. Doing 100 pull ups after unlocking grip level 3 will prompt the player's CO to tell them to move on. The best locations to do this is Strut A Deep Sea Dock and Strut B after meeting Pliskin. Other Unlockables Unlockable How to Unlock Bandana (gives the player infinite ammo) Beat the game. Select Tanker. Get over 40 dogtags. Blue Wig (infinite 02 Gauge) Collect all the dogtags. Brown Wig (unlimited ammo for Raiden) Beat normal mode with more than 100 dogtags Orange Wig (infinite grip) Beat the game with 150 dogtags. Shaver Grip Raiden over behind the caged fence when the player starts the Plant Chapter on Hard of higher. Raiden will then give it to Pliskin, and then near the end of the game, Snake will be clean shaven. Stealth Camo (Snake) Beat the game. Select Tanker. Get more than 60 dogtags. Stealth Camo #2 (Raiden) Beat the game with 120 dogtags. Easter Eggs Photos Photos can be taken throughout the Tanker chapter. Certain photos will get different response from Otacon when they're uploaded. *A photo of one of the female posters will cause Otacon to blush and say he'll make a back up of it. If a photo of Olga's crotch is taken, the same thing will happen. *A picture of Scott Dolph will prompt Otacon to ask Snake if he's a fan. A second photo will have Otacon say that he'll make a panel to hang over Snake's bed since he seems to like him so much. *A photo of either the poster of the male chest or the Vulcan Raven action figure will prompt Otacon to make vague comments about Snake's sexuality. *A photo of Olga will have Otacon comment on how weird it is for Snake to take a picture of her considering that they fought. *A picture of the two posters on the lockers next to the infrared censors before the door going into Deck 2 will cause Otacon to burst out into laughter and say he'll make a back up. *A photo of either Hideo Kojima's ghost or Ocelot standing behind RAY will scare Otacon, playing into his fear of ghosts. Uploading both will have him chastize Snake for continuing to upload creepy photos after seeing the second one. Directional Microphone Once the player has acquired the Directional Microphone, they can use it to listen to several conversions. These are: *During the cutscene between Solidus Snake, Revolver Ocelot, and Olga Gurlukovich where Raiden must use the Directional Microphone to listen in, if the Directional Microphone is pointed the door to the far left side, the player can hear Johnny complaining about his diarrhea. *While at the Strut L Oil Fence, if the player points the Directional Microphone at Emma at anypoint, they will hear what she thinks about the situation. *When Emma gets to the first structure, the player can hear what she thinks about Raiden. If the player calls her after hearing this, there will be a humorous conversion between Raiden and Emma in which Raiden will retort. *If the player uses the Directional Microphone when Emma gets the second structure, they will hear her being held-up by a guard. This will lead to a conversion between Emma and the guard who turns out to be Johnny. *If the player points the Directional Microphone at Snake, they will hear what he thinks about Emma. Marine Commandant's Subtle References During the Tanker chapter, when in the holds where the Marines are, after the 1:30 mark for time left to complete the task of getting the photos, the Marine Commandant subtly references the existence of the Patriots and talks about President George Sears' forced resignation as well as his accomplishments. Happy Birthday At the first node the player logs into in the Plant chapter, they're given a chance to input their name, birthday, bloodtype and nationality. If their birthday is the same date as their PS2, they'll be greeted by a Happy Birthday logo with a matching Birthday cake. If the player is holding a soldier's dogtag and they highlight it showing their name, underneath it will show "Happy Birthday!" if the internal clock matches up with that soldier's birthdate. Staff Dog Tags At the first node or Special Mission name entry, enter the name as one of the game staff. It will automatically put in their blood type, birthday, sex, and nationality. *'Known names:' **Hideo Kojima **Yoji Shinkawa **So Toyota **Ken Ogasawara Camera Control During a cutscene, the player can press R1 or the Right shoulder trigger to zoom in, and use the right analog stick to move the camera around. Moai Head As with all Konami games, a Moai statue can be seen somewhere in the game. They can be seen in the following locations: *In the vents of Shell 2, using the Nikita. *Among the scaffolding above the pool in Strut D. *Strut E, in the room with the Digital Camera, behind the northernmost boxes. *Underneath the south-western computer desk in B2 of Shell 1. *In the far corner of the small room behind the windows of Strut L. *In the locker next to where Emma is hiding in Shell 2 basement (can only opened on Extreme - there is a Claymore mine set inside that will kill the player instantly if they don't destroy it or pick it up, so don't walk into the locker). Kiss a Poster When hiding in a locker with a poster on the inside, zoom in and Snake or Raiden will lean forward and make a kissing sound. Snake is a Pervert If the player leans against a poster of a Konami girl and knock on the bottom of the 2 piece, an exclamation point will appear above Snake's hand, and if there are guards in the area, the game will immediately go into Alert Mode. In addition, if the player taps the top piece of the bikini, it will make a sound that's similar to a bouncing sound in a cartoon. Projector in Hold 2 During the Tanker chapter, while in Hold 2, the player can mess with the projector. This will cause the image of the Commandant to go from one screen to the next. After messing with the projector for a while, a cutscene will play in which a image of a woman will be appear on the first screen instead. Eventually, another woman will appear on the second screen. This will result in a humorous moment where the Marines will look at both screens. However, doing this will lead to an automatic game over. Codec Like camera control, the player can move the position of the camera during codec calls. Pressing the shoulder buttons or the triggers will also disclose the inner thoughts of the person in control. Left side prompts a negative thought while the right side prompts a positive response (in the PS2 version, R1 triggers a positive response, while R2 triggers a negative response. The buttons are also pressure-sensitive). Cardboard Box Sighting If, after meeting Stillman for the first time, the player goes directly out to the CD Connecting Bridge, Pliskin can be seen hiding under a cardboard box heading towards Strut D (an unconscious guard will be immediately obvious). If Raiden shoots the box to alert Pliskin, he will run away, and comment later if contacted by Codec. Jennifer's Measurements When searching for Ames, if Raiden aims the Directional Mic at Jennifer, one of the female hostages, Raiden will say her bra size. Emma's Parrot The parrot in B2 of Shell 1 carries a few secrets: *It appears to carry the same device as Fortune, obvious when Raiden shoots at it. If the cage is looked at closely, the device can be seen in the cage. If it is shot repeatedly, it will try to call in an alert in the same fashion as a guard. *If it is sprayed with coolant, it will specifically begin to say, "This sucks," rather than other random things. Emma Anytime after meeting Emma, the player can do a few things to her which will provoke different responses from different characters. *Killing Emma will result in a Game Over, and the characters will say different things about the situation. *If the player hurts Emma, (but not kill her) and call Otacon, he will say, "What are you doing to her?!" If the player call her, she will chastize them. *The player can also lay a claymore on the floor in front of her and let her walk towards it. Bird Killer When outside (as Raiden), if the player keeps shooting at seagulls, they will recieve a codec call from the Colonel and Rose, which includes them both criticizing Raiden's pleasure of abusing poor defenseless animals. 'Shooting Olga' If the player shoots Olga while she is unconcious with the tranquilizer after fighting her in the Tanker chapter, Otacon will call Snake and scold him for shooting someone who is unconscious, going so far as to accuse Snake as being a monster. 'Shooting Snake' In the battle of the Shell 1-2 Connecting Bridge, if the player manages to shoot Snake with a bullet-based weapon, he will fire his M4 at them. Doing this for long enough will result in him shooting grenades at the player. Similarly, shooting the Kasatka with the stinger will result in Otacon saying things like, "we're on your side remember?" and shooting at him long enough will make him say, "you bastard!" M9 Jennifer Crawling under the desk in front of Jennifer, and shooting her with an M9 round will unleash a very funny (and perverted) easter egg. After seeing it, the player can call the Colonel for a humorous conversation. First Person Surprises *Certain actions will affect the screen while in first person mode: **Looking up at gulls while they fly over for a few seconds will result in bird poop hitting the screen. **Blowing up a group of sea lice, using either the grenades, stinger missiles, C4, or the RGB6 will cause their bodies to splat all over the screen. Slipping on Bird Poop Running across any ground where birds have pooped will cause Raiden to slip and fall over in a cartoony fashion. The player is immune to this while wearing a box. Secrets Snake's Dogtag After Snake gives the player the High Frequency Blade and Equipment, knock him out and shake him to get his dogtag. Alternatively, wait until after passing the fight in Arsenal Gear - Jejunum but before the second fight begins. During the downtime, knock Snake out with a tranquilizer dart and shake him down then. The player will recieve Meryl's, Liquid's, or Pliskin's tag by changing the difficulty level. However, when the player does this in Extreme difficulty, they will recieve Hideo Kojima's dogtag. Kaori Yae One of the Plant soldiers has a dogtag that identifies himself as Kaori Yae. Kaori Yae is a girl from Tokimeki Memorial 2, Konami's high school dating sim series. Kojima also had a hand in directing the first three Drama series games before working on Metal Gear Solid. Dogtag Information Use the Binoculars or Camera to identify the names of the person on the dogtag. The name will appear above the enemy. This only works if the player is holding that soldier's dogtag. Daze a Guard When an exclamation point or a question mark appears over a guard's head, shoot it to daze. If the player shoots this before it disappears, the guard will become dazed for a while and some white bubbles float around his head, making him totally oblivious for a moment. Hostages In the Hostage Room of Shell 1, the types of hostages - excluding Ames - will all be different according to the time on the internal clock. VR Missions The color of the VR environments changes accordingly with the time on the internal clock. Sunglasses When a third playthrough is started on any chapter, Snake and/or Raiden will be wearing stylish sunglasses. Burn a box If the player attempts to walk onto the electrified panel in front of the room where the President is held with a cardboard box equipped, the box will burst into flames. Destroying the Wet Box After retrieving the wet box (which is located on the opposite side of where the player fights Olga outside) and alerting a guard, they can destroy the box by getting kicked or shot at while having the wet box equipped. Coolant Wake Up Guards that have been knocked out either through tranquilizer darts, stun grenades, or melee attacks can be woken up quickly by spraying them with coolant. Guards that are asleep and sprayed with coolant willl snore rapidly until they wake up or aren't being sprayed any more. As a guard is waking up, if the player stands close enough to him and point their gun, the player will automatically hold them up before they can do anything else. This makes it an effective technique for collecting dog tags in crowded areas such as the Shell 1 Core. Category:Game secrets Category:Metal Gear Solid 2